


Live another dream

by facarous



Category: AKB48, SKE48
Genre: F/F, Lucid Dreaming, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facarous/pseuds/facarous
Summary: Rena siempre ha tenido sueños lúcidos y aunque puede ser muy divertido, en ocasiones las cosas se tornan demasiado oscuras.WMatsui AU Oneshot.





	Live another dream

La campanilla de la puerta principal sonó, anunciando la llegada de nuevos clientes. Una pareja de chicas, tomadas de las manos y apreciando el lugar con asombro. Habían pasado un par de años desde que ambas visitaran por última vez aquel sitio, la decoración fue cambiada apenas seis meses y ambas no podían evitar disfrutar de la nueva vista. Le daba un toque más fresco al ya antiguo restaurant.

Fueron recibidas rápidamente por una joven mesera, que las llevó a una mesa al centro del lugar, pero ellas prefirieron ocupar su viejo sitio: una mesa al fondo, pegada a una de las grandes ventanas. Solían ir ahí saliendo del instituto. Era un lugar barato, pero con buena comida.

Las cartas con el menú no tardaron en llegar y luego de agradecer a la mesera decidieron echar un vistazo a los nuevos platillos que ahora ofrecían en el lugar.

— ¡Oh! Esto parece muy interesante, ¿No crees, Rena-chan?

Rena observó con detenimiento el menú tratando, una vez más, entender lo que se encontraba escrito en aquellas hojas. Se rindió luego de un momento. Las letras eran borrosas y se volvían una mezcla de símbolos que carecían de lógica alguna. Levantó entonces la mirada hacia su acompañante, quien se había dirigido a ella emocionada. Sonrió satisfecha al notar que sus cabellos llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, que vestía una blusa azul y jugaba descuidadamente con un mechón de su pelo, mientras leía de manera atenta el menú.

La Jurina que tenía enfrente suyo, era la Jurina de 18 años. Sonrió aún más al notar ese detalle.

— Esto es un sueño. — Dijo luego de cerrar el menú y apartarlo hacia su izquierda. Jurina rió entre dientes antes de seguir el ejemplo de Rena y dejar a un lado el menú.

— Sé que aún no puedes creer que tengas una novia tan increíble como yo, pero no exageremos Rena-chan. — Jurina le guiñó el ojo derecho y sonrió juguetona. Rena negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro de manera exagerada. Incluso en esta realidad, Jurina podía resultar algo narcisista.

— Me refiero a que de verdad es un sueño. Estoy soñando y tú estás conmigo.

Rena siempre había podido distinguir cuando se encontraba soñando. Había ciertas señales que le ayudaban a darse cuenta: las letras, por ejemplo, era imposible leer en los sueños. La gran mayoría de las veces que se había descubierto dentro de un sueño, fueron gracias a ellas.  

Tenía sueños tranquilos, que se volvían una experiencia increíble cuando lograba manipularlos. Al despertar, reía por lo absurdos que podían ser, pero dentro del sueño, no había nada más lógico que ser la dueña de la mayor empresa de trenes del país y poder viajar gratis, todas las veces que quisiera a la luna en alguno de ellos.

Con el tiempo, fue descubriendo que no solo tenía sueños lúcidos, sino que también tenía sueños recurrentes. Podía identificar si aquel sueño ya lo había tenido antes y aquellos eran sus favoritos, porque podía manipular el sueño de tal manera, que continuara en donde se quedó la última vez que recordaba haberlo soñado.

Sin embargo, había un tipo en particular que evadía con esmero: las pesadillas.

En las pesadillas las cosas no siempre terminaban bien. Si no se daba cuenta a tiempo que aquello no era el mundo real, no importaba cuantas veces intentará modificarlo, nunca lograba escapar del horror hasta que conseguía despertar.

— ¿Un sueño? — Jurina se recargó contra el respaldo de su silla. —Entonces puedo hacer lo que quiera — dijo de forma traviesa.

Jurina era una compañera recurrente en sus sueños. De hecho, fue gracias a aquello que descubrió que estaba enamorada de su compañera de salón. Porque tener tanto tiempo a una persona en tu subconsciente, definitivamente tenía que significar algo. Con Jurina había tenido aventuras increíbles, incluso habían sido Kamen Riders.

— No creo que… — Sin embargo, no pudo continuar, porque en menos de un parpadeo, se encontró a sí misma en otro lugar.

Reconoció el sitio de inmediato. Las altas paredes blancas que formaban aquel cuarto de hotel eran iluminadas por la luz del sol del atardecer, gracias a grandes ventanas cuyas delicadas cortinas rosas eran movidas suavemente por el viento.  Sintió los latidos de su corazón martillar en contra de su pecho y el miedo se apoderó de todos sus sentidos.

Dentro de aquel sueño, sabía que no se encontraba sola. Jurina estaba en el baño, cepillándose los dientes, porque en aquella realidad, ambas habían salido de vacaciones, disfrutando de las playas de Okinawa. Abrió apresuradamente la puerta que la separaba de su pareja, encontrándola secándose la cara con ayuda de una esponjosa toalla blanca.

— Tenemos que salir de aquí — Su voz sonaba angustiada.

— ¿Rena-chan? — Ahora se encontraba frente a una Jurina mayor, tal vez 21 años, la sabía por el cabello corto, justo a la altura del mentón y de tonalidad caoba. Esa fue la época en que a la chica le dio por experimentar con los tintes para el cabello.

— ¡Sígueme! — Se aproximó corriendo hacia ella y la tomó de la mano, jalándola hacia afuera del baño. — No podemos seguir aquí más tiempo.

No pudieron llegar hacia la puerta de su habitación. Pronto los primeros, de los que Rena sabía sería muchos, balazos se escucharon. Los gritos no tardaron en acompañarlos.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — La mirada de Jurina recorrió asustada la habitación. Rena por su parte se tiró al suelo, obligando a su novia a hacer lo mismo. Se arrastraron hasta quedar debajo de la ventana. Pronto los cristales serían rotos por las balas y el armario que se encontraba enfrente, sería destruido casi por completo. La primera vez que había soñado con aquel escenario, el armario había sido una muy mala idea.

Tal y como lo había predicho, el sonido de la ventana rompiéndose, los cristales cayendo y el armario despedazándose, hicieron que ella y Jurina se colocaran en posición fetal, con los brazos sobre la cabeza, intentando protegerse. El sonido de botas contra el piso, alejándose hacia el siguiente cuarto y la metralla rompiendo de nuevo cuanto estuviera a su alcance, provocó que Rena levantara la cabeza con cuidado. Jurina sollozaba ligeramente junto a ella.

La puerta de su habitación no tardaría en ser abierta de una patada y entonces un hombre alto, con mascara de zorro entraría y sin mediar palabra, comenzaría a descargar el contenido de su escopeta.

— ¡Pronto, pronto! … hay que movernos… — Rena se arrastró hacia la puerta, llegando a ponerse de pie y pegar su espalda en la pared, justo en el preciso instante, en el que la puerta fue abierta de golpe. No lo pensó demasiado, el grito asustado de Jurina fue lo que detonó su actuar. Utilizando el codo golpeó justo debajo de las costillas a la encarnación de aquella pesadilla. — ¡¡Corre!! — Jurina se levantó rápidamente ante tal orden, tomó la mano de su novia y ambas salieron del cuarto hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Rena-chan?

— Te dije que estamos en un sueño. Esto no va a terminar bien, tenemos que buscar refugio — Aun con las manos entrelazadas, bajaron los escalones de dos en dos, llegando al siguiente piso. Rena sabía que no tardarían en ser encontradas.  No avanzarían mucho antes de que escuchara a Jurina caer detrás suyo, entonces voltearía solo para encontrarse con la chica en el suelo y bajo ella, un charco de sangre.

— ¿Por qué nos persiguen? No entiendo nada, Rena-chan — La voz de Jurina sonaba temblorosa. Pero el agarre cálido y firme de su mano nunca dejó la de Rena y se prometió a sí misma, conseguir que Jurina sobreviviera en aquel sueño.

 _Una puerta, una puerta, una puerta…_ Rena comenzó a concentrarse. No podía dejarse llevar por el pánico, no cuando debía de proteger a Jurina. Tenía que buscar la forma de controlar aquella pesadilla, al menos atrasar las cosas lo suficiente para lograr despertar.

— ¡Aquí! — Abrió la primera puerta que encontró. Ambas se apoyaron en contra de la pared, luego de que Rena la cerrara con firmeza. Sus respiraciones agitadas fue lo único que se escuchaba en el sitio.

— ¿Qué sigue?

Rena se sorprendió ante el timbre de voz que acababa de escuchar. Lentamente volteó hacia Jurina. Se encontró con un par de ojos brillantes de color oscuro, expresivos y concentrados, pero tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia abajo para poder observarlos.

— ¿Qué sigue? — Jurina volvió a preguntar — Es tu sueño, ¿no? Tú debes de saber que sigue. — Rena se mantuvo en silencio, procesando lo que estaba pasando. Solo había visto a esta versión de su novia y fue en el álbum de fotos hace muchos años.

Ojos expresivos, cabello largo y oscuro, y aquella expresión en su rostro que le indicaba que la niña de once años frente suyo, deseaba ser tomada con seriedad. Se miró las manos, nada en ella parecía indicar que también hubiera cambiado de edad. Incluso su ropa continuaba siendo la misma que en el restaurante: una sudadera blanca, camisa azul marino y pantalones negros; a diferencia de Jurina, quien ahora tenía un vestido blanco con estampados amarillos.

— ¡Rena-chan! — El tono de molestia hizo que Rena saliera de sus pensamientos. Miró alrededor, tratando de ubicar en donde se encontraban. El escenario había vuelto a cambiar: era un cuarto largo, de paredes y techo de madera, parecía antiguo, pero se encontraba bien cuidado. Al fondo podía distinguir una ventana desde la cual solo podía verse la copa de un árbol.

Una ola de alivio lleno por completo su cuerpo al reconocer el lugar. Se encontraban en otro sueño. Habían dejado la pesadilla atrás o al menos eso era lo que parecía. Aun sentía algo de aprehensión, porque realmente nunca escapabas de un mal sueño.

Las pesadillas eran como una fruta podrida que infectaba a la demás. Una vez que una pesadilla empezaba, no terminaba hasta que Rena despertaba. Tenía mucho tiempo desde la última vez en que había tenido una. Desde que ella y Jurina se habían casado, los brazos de su esposa eran el resguardo de su mente, el lugar donde nada podía lastimarla.

— Creo que tenemos que ir a la planta baja. Afuera hay un parque, ¿Te gustaría ir? — se dirigió a la niña, cuyo rostro se iluminó.

— ¿Un parque? ¿Hay helados?

— Sí… — Rena estiró su mano, para que la pequeña la tomara y bajaran juntas. Nunca había soñado con una Jurina en su etapa de infante, pero le parecía inmensamente tierna, así que se aseguraría de retener la imagen al despertar, para poder encontrarla de nuevo, en una noche menos agitada.

De pronto se encontraban en el parque, el sol se levantaba en lo más alto del cielo y el viento mecía alegre las ramas de los árboles. Unos metros adelante, los juegos para niños eran el centro de la actividad. Rena observó a varios niños correr, brincar y columpiarse. Sonrió con gusto al sentir un ligero apretón en su mano izquierda. Jurina parecía pedir permiso para unirse a los demás infantes.

Estaba a punto de soltar la mano de la menor cuando un calosfrío recorrió su espalda. Levantó la mirada por instinto. Al final del área de juegos, justo detrás de la llamativa resbaladilla de color amarillo, se encontraba un hombre alto observándolas. No podía distinguir su rostro, pero podía sentir la peligrosidad que emanaba de él. Vestía un esmoquin negro y sombrero de copa. Rena no veía su expresión, pero estaba segura de que le devolvía la mirada. Apretó el agarre en la pequeña mano de Jurina y obligó a la niña a ponerse detrás suyo.

— ¿Quién es, Rena-chan? — Jurina también lo había visto y su voz reflejaba cierto miedo.

— Una pesadilla. Un comedor de almas. — En un parpadeo aquella figura lúgubre apareció justo a medio metro de ellas. Su rostro escondido por la sombra que proyectaba el sombrero. Ambas pudieron sentir el olor a podredumbre que emitía.

Rena recordaba bien a ese espectro. Plagaba sus pesadillas cuando era una niña, incluso en algunas ocasiones, cuando acababa de despertar y el sueño aún no se desvanecía del todo, juraba poder verlo de pie frente a su cama, observándola en silencio.

— Las pesadillas nunca mueren — Escuchó retumbar por todo el lugar. Era una voz gruesa e intimidante.

Todo a su alrededor cambió: el sol fue ocultado por gruesas nubes de tormenta; el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, rompiendo algunas ramas; ya no había más niños jugando en aquel sitio y solo podía escuchar el espeluznante rechinido de los columpios.

Sintió como si aquel sujeto se hiciera de pronto más grande, más perverso y más oscuro, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que, en realidad, era ella quien se había encogido. Se miró las manos, de pronto pequeñas y tiernas; revisó su cabello, notando que ahora era corto, incluso su vestimenta había cambiado a un conjunto de short azul cielo y blusa blanca de tirantes.

Era una niña y Jurina ya no se encontraba detrás de ella. Su compañera se estrujaba con fuerza tratando de librarse del fuerte agarre que tenía en el cuello. El comedor de almas reía mientras cerraba el agarre sobre la niña.

— ¡No! ¡Suéltala! ¡Suéltala! — Rena sintió su garganta romperse ante la fuerza del grito. — **¡¡JURINA!!**

 

* * *

 

Despertó con el sonido de su aguda voz de niña retumbando en su cabeza. El corazón martillando alocadamente contra su pecho y el sudor resbalando por su espalda. Tardó unos instantes en reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba. La penumbra de la madrugada aún cubría todo.

— ¿Rena? —La somnolienta voz proveniente de su derecha la hizo dar un brinco — Hey, Rena… ¿Qué pasa?

Jurina se había incorporado en la cama, recargando su peso sobre su codo izquierdo. Sus adormilados ojos le devolvían una mirada preocupada.

— ¿Tuviste un mal sueño? — Frunció el ceño en preocupación al no obtener una respuesta de su esposa. — ¿Rena? — Trató de acomodar un poco el desarreglado cabello de su compañera. — ¿Fue uno de esos sueños especiales? — preguntó con cautela, no queriendo agitar aún más a su esposa.

— Estabas ahí… — dijo Rena cuando logró aclarar su mente. — Te hacían daño y no podía hacer nada… — su voz se quebró sin que pudiera evitarlo.

— Hey, hey, tranquila. Fue solo un sueño. Un sueño que no tiene poder sobre nosotras. — Jurina se sentó en la cama, acariciando el rostro de Rena, quien hacía lo posible por no llorar. — Ya pasó… ya pasó… — le dio un beso en la frente, luego en la nariz y sonrió al notar que Rena la observaba detenidamente — Solo estamos tú y yo. Aquí no hay monstruos. No hay nada que nos haga daño.

— Lo siento… te he despertado. — Rena sintió los colores subir a su rostro. De pronto le parecía demasiado vergonzoso despertarse al borde del llanto por una pesadilla tan infantil.

— No pasa nada. — su pareja la ayudó a acostarse de nuevo e instintivamente se volteó para quedar de cara frente a ella y esconderse entre sus brazos; como hacía con su madre cuando tenía cinco años y una pesadilla la despertaba a media noche. — No importa que tan reales se vean, no lo son. No pueden dañar de verdad… a ninguna de las dos… — Enredó sus dedos en el largo cabello oscuro de Rena, sintiendo el aroma frutal tan característico de ella.

— ¡Las odio! — Rena apretó el abrazo.

— Hacía tiempo que no tenías ese tipo de sueños. — respondió Jurina con calma. — Creo que es buena señal. Antes solías tenerlas casi cada semana. — Sintió a su esposa asentir contra su pecho. Sonrió al notarla más calmada. —Aunque si vas a soñar conmigo — Jurina no pudo evitar soltar cierto tono juguetón, separándose un poco de Rena para poder verla a la cara y después besarla en los labios. — Me gustaría que fueran otro tipo de sueños.

— ¿Eh? — Rena miró su esposa a los ojos, notando el brillo travieso en ellos. Sonrió mientras acariciaba la espalda de Jurina. Su corazón aun latiendo un poco acelerado, pero agradeciendo el intentó de Jurina para ayudarla a despejar la mente. Era solo un sueño, Jurina tenía razón. No tenían poder sobre ella, no se permitiría darles ese poder. Suspiró tratando de sonar más tranquila, para poder hablar con el mismo tono juguetón — ¿Para qué soñar cuando podemos hacerlo justo ahora?

— ¡Rena! — Ahora era el turno de Jurina de sonar agitada — Es hora de dormir, ¡Dormir!

— No empieces cosas que no puedes terminar. — Besó el cuello de su esposa, aprovechando la posición en la que estaban, mandando a un rincón de su mente todo lo soñado y tratando de concentrarse en el sonido del corazón de Jurina. Respiró profundo, capturando el aroma natural de la otra chica y apretó el abrazo. Estaban vivas y estaban juntas. Nada más importaba.


End file.
